Currently it can be difficult to verify and validate authenticity of objects. Generally printed labels associated authentic objects can be easily replicated for use with counterfeit objects. Some printed labels have attempted to use holograms or watermarks, but such printed labels are still susceptible to replications and are not cost effective.